This invention relates generally to ball valves, and more particularly to a flanged end ball valve of unitary construction.
Traditionally, a ball valve is used in plumbing and heating applications to shut off the flow of water or other fluid during replacement or repair of an in-line appliance or piece of equipment, such as a circulating pump. As shown in FIG. 1, typically, a ball valve used in a plumbing and heating application includes a separate flange 2, a conventional ball valve 4, and a copper nipple 6 and copper adapter 8 that connect the flange 2 to the conventional ball valve 4. The ball valve 4 is attached to the plumbing or heating system with copper tubing 10. The in-line appliance (not shown) is attached to the flange 2. Alternatively, an iron nipple 12 has been used to connect the flange 2 to the ball valve 4, and a copper adapter 14 has been used to connect the ball valve 4 to the copper tubing 10, as shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional methods, there are several potential leak paths. Also, there are areas of galvanic action between dissimilar metals. Further, installation of the flange, the nipples, and the adapters in this type of configuration is time consuming and expensive.
The conventional method shown in FIG. 3 includes an iron flange 16 that includes a screwdriver slot ball valve. The flange 16 is connected to a second iron flange 18. A copper adapter 20 connects the iron flange 18 to copper tubing 10. In this configuration, since the flange 18 is made of iron, there is an area of galvanic action between the iron flange 18 and the copper adapter 20. Also, there are several potential leak paths. Further, this configuration is complex, which increases the cost and installation time.
FIG. 4 shows another conventional configuration. This configuration includes an iron flange 30 connected to a copper tube 32 via a copper adapter 34. In this conventional configuration, it is not possible to isolate an in-line appliance, thereby making repair and replacement of the in-line appliance burdensome. Also, there are several potential leak paths. Further, there are areas of galvanic action between the copper adapter 34 and the iron flange 30.
The present invention provides a ball valve unit that reduces the cost and time required to replace in-line appliances such as pumps.
The ball valve unit of the present invention also reduces the number of joints and flanges, thereby reducing the volume of the plumbing system and the number of leakage paths.
Further, the present invention also provides a ball valve unit that prevents the cracking of brittle iron flanges and prevents galvanic action.
The present invention comprises a main section, a flange for connecting the ball valve unit to an appliance, wherein the flange is integrally formed with the main section, a ball valve, a chamber formed in the main section for accommodating the ball of the ball valve, and a handle for actuating the ball valve.